Unnamed Protagonist
The Unnamed Protagonist is the playable character in the Dark Parables spin-off game, Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat. He is the brother and eventual rescuer of the character, Renee. Appearance and Personality We see almost nothing of the protagonist, aside from gloved hands and a quick glimpse at some clothing immediately after the carriage crash, much like the detective. From the glimpses of clothing and the styles seen on other characters in the game, it is likely that the Protagonist is male. This is further supported by the Crooked Man's complete lack of interest in abducting the Protagonist. The Protagonist is brave and daring, tenaciously doing whatever it takes to chase after the Crooked Man and to rescue his sister, Renee. History We know nothing of the Protagonist's childhood or upbringing. It can be safely assumed to be non-spectacular. He is close with his sister and possibly younger than her, considering the way she speaks to him when telling the tale of the missing maidens in the woods. When his sister is abducted right before his very eyes, by the Crooked Man and his Crooked Cat, the Protagonist sets off on an epic adventure to rescue her. Along the way, he encounters magical guides, ghosts, jungle cats and other amazing creatures and things. He also rescues a young woman named Amely and helps in putting an end to the Crooked Man's reign of terror. Powers and Abilities * Magical Map: A gift from Marianne, for saving her little lamb, this map allows the Protagonist to keep track of where he travels and to return to any location he has previously explored simply by pointing at it. But in certain areas, the map will be clouded with purple smoke making it not to work for transportation. Relationships * Renee (sister) * Blaise Morellus (enemy, deceased) * Parn (enemy, fate unknown) * Marianne (acquaintance) * Laurent (acquaintance, deceased) * Amely (acquaintance) * Elisa (acquaintance, fate unclear) Quotes Quotes by Unnamed Protagonist * "It's nothing to lose your head over." * "Is that... a ghost?!" * "How many have fallen victim to this monster?" * "Wonderful, the tree is laughing at me." * "Did the Crooked Man paint this? Quite a grim reflection of his state of mind." * "I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth about her fiancee, it would have broken her heart..." * "It's that cat again. Everywhere I turn, he's there, watching me, following me." * "Let her go, you menace!" * "All these skeletons...! How many people have perished here, without hope for escape?" * "If I screamed, all that would be heard is an echo streaming through the empty village." * "The Crooked Man used his infernal cane and escaped with Renee again!" * "Ordinarily, I love puppet shows. But this is a little too close to home..." * "I'm never going to be able to look at another cat without wondering..." * "Argh... that blasted cat shoved me out the window!" * "Finally, the Crooked Man's lair. It's every bit as twisted and strange as I would expect." * "I suppose he's not worried about guests having somewhere to sit." * "A puppet without its master is truly a pathetic sight." Gallery Parn on protagonist.jpg|Parn on the Protagonist Renee alarmed.jpg|"Are You Alright?" Pulling amely in.jpg|Rescuing Amely Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Unnamed People Category:Unknown Status Category:Cursery